Baby Powder
by squirrelteeth
Summary: Hujan. Kerja. Tim. dan Bedak bayi. [hunhan/daddykink]


rated **M**

hunhan

s mutttttt n dadykink!

**a/n: kalo masih gatau daddykink apa atau nanya umur Luhan berapa, baca dulu postinganku tentang daddykink. thanks **

* * *

**Baby Powder**

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, hujan turun di pagi hari. Dia menjatuhkan krayon-nya menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya. Hari ini dia tidak dapat bermain di luar rumah, padahal Luhan sangat ingin bermain di taman belakang bersamaTim, anjing Labrador-nya. Dia sangat bosan hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah, Luhan ingin melihat biru langit cerah bukannya awan abu-abu yang sangat membosankan.

Aha! Dia bisa bermain di luar, hujan-hujanan! Bermain dengan air hujan dan becek, tentu saja akan menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana jika Daddy mengetahuinya, Luhan akan mendapatkan hukuman. Dia tidak ingin Daddy beranggapan Luhan adalah anak nakal, dia tidak ingin membuat Daddy kecewa padanya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin dia harus menunggu hujan berhenti.

Dia terus menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Dia ingin bermain dengan Daddy.

Luhan mengintip dari sela pintu ruang kerja Daddy, dia terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya, rambutnya berantakan dan kemeja birunya kumal. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya mengajak Daddy bermain bersamanya, matanya melihat Tim terbaring di samping kaki Daddy. Luhan membuka sedikit pintu tersebut, Sehun menyadari kedatangan Luhan. Dia memberikan Luhan senyuman walaupun dia sendiri dilanda stres dan lelah. Tim menegakkan kepalanya mendengar suara di dalam senyapnya ruangan, Tim menjulurkan lidahnya menatap Luhan berbinar-binar.

"Hai Lu, ada apa sayang?"

Luhan merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Daddy tapi dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali dia hanya bisa bermain. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kusam, kantung matanya terlihat sangat jelas di atas kulit seputih kertas-ketasnya.

Luhan mendekati Sehun, dan dia menyambutnya. Luhan diTimkkan di atas pangkuannya. Walaupun dia terlihat letih Sehun tetap tampan dengan rambut acak-acaknya. Luhan lupa apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari sayang?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk berbicara. "Oh.. Um, Daddy bisakah aku bermain dengan Tim? Aku bosan," Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Daddy, aroma _aftershave _menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya. _Mmhh. _Andai saja dia diperbolehkan menjilat kulit Sehun, aromanya sangat menggoda Luhan.

"Tentu saja kau boleh, manis." Daddy mencubit hidung kecilnya dengan gemas melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Yeay" dia bersorak gembira, hampir saja dia terjatuh dari pangkuan Daddy karena melepas pegangannya pada bahunya jika saja Daddy tidak memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan memberikan ciuman kecil di ujung bibir Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya lalu berjalan keluar bersama iringan Tim

di sampingnya.

Sehun kembali kepada pekerjaannya yang tertunda tapi kali ini dengan pikiran yang di penuhi senyuman ceria Luhan.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dia tertawa dan meloncat ketika dia mendarat di lantai. Tim menggonggong. Dia merentangkan tangannya mengeluarkan bunyi mesin layaknya dia adalah sebuah pesawat terbang. Luhan berlari ke arah jendela besar, menempelkan wajahnya di cermin. Luhan menoleh ke sampingnya dimana Timmy sedang Timk menatap Luhan dengan amata besarnya. "Hey Tim, apa kau ingin bermain di luar?"

Timmy menjawab, memutari tubuh Luhan dan mengonggong lagi.

Dia memakai jas hujan kuning dan sepatu bot berwarna hijau muda, Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di atas genangan air lalu meloncat-loncat di bawah guyuran hujan. Dia mengeluarkan suara teriakan ceria, Timmy berlari-lari mengitari majikannya ikut mengonggong. Luhan tertawa saking bahagianya dapat bermain di luar rumah. Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan bermain hujan.

Luhan berjongkok di atas rumput basah, dia tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menangkup air keruh tersebut, melemparkannya di udara. Luhan tertawa. Dia berguling, berlari, dan bermain dengan air hujan. Luhan lupa dengan Daddy yang bisa saja mengawasinya dari ruang kerjanya, yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah bermain, mencari kesenangan di bawah hujan deras.

Sehun mendengar suara tawa dari luar rumah, dia memutar kursinya menghadap jendela. Luhan dengan jas hujan kuningnya yang mencolok berlari-lari kesenangan bersama Tim. Pemandangan ini membuat Sehun merasa tenang, melihat Luhan tertawa tanpa beban di wajahnya adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

Dia mengendurkan otot-otot tubuhnya, menunda pekerjaannya untuk menjemput Luhan dari waktu beramainnya. Dia mengambil handuk berwarna biru muda dari lemari dan membuka pintu geser. "Luhan, masuklah ke dalam."

Luhan berhenti berlari, wajahnya berubah takut. Saat sampai di dalam rumah, Daddy mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk. Sehun menyadari suasana hati Luhan, bibir merahnya dimanyunkan ke depan. Sehun mengangkat dagunya untuk menatapnya. "Mengapa kau terlihat sedih, hm?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Luhan yang basah dan kotor.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Daddy?" dia menunduk menatap ubin lantai kamar mandi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Maafkan aku Daddy membuatmu jadi repot seperti ini, aku hanya bosan berada di dalam rumah."

Kedua tangan besar dan hangat milik Sehun menganangkup pipi Luhan. "Luhan, aku tidak marah padamu hanya saja aku khawatir kau akan demam setelahnya." Sehun memberikannya tatapan lembut. Membelai pipinya dengan tangan ternodai oleh tinta pulpen. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, apa kau mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebagai gantinya akhir pekan ini kita akan pergi ke water park, apa kau senang?"

"Benarkah," Luhan tak dapat menahan senyum lebar mendengar ajakannya.

"Tentu saja, manis. Sekarang cepat mandilah, air panas sedang menunggumu," Sehun menepuk ringan pantat Luhan ketika dia berlari menuju bathtub. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki Luhan yang dapat membuatnya bahagia.

...

Tubuhnya bergetar setelah angin dingin mengenai kulitnya, dia menggigil kedinginan. Dengan handuk birunya yang melapisi tubuh polosnya, dia berjalan memasuki kamar tidur.

"Daddy..." ucapnya pelan. Daddy sedang mengambil botol bedak bayi yang tersimpan di lemari, dia terkejut menyadari kedatangan Luhan.

"Cepat sekali kau mandi," Daddy tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang selalu di sukai Luhan. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya. Luhan lalu melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bersama Daddy," handuk yang dia gunakan merosot jatuh di pahanya. Dadanya menghadap langsung ke wajah Sehun, dia merona malu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu puting Luhan, mengulumnya, dan menjilatnya dengan lidah. Sangat sensitif, Luhan mengeluarkan suara erangan dari tenggorokannya.

"Daddy... Hentikan," dia memohon.

"Baiklah," dia menjatuhkan Luhan di atas kasur, memungut botol bedak yang terjatuh dari genggamannya. Luhan berbaring di atas kasur dengan punggung menghadapnya. Tubuhnya putih tetapi tidak sepucat Sehun. Sehun Timfk di samping Luhan. Dia menaburkan bedak bayi di atas kulitnya. Jarinya menyusuri tulang belakangnya hingga ke bokongnya, dia memberi sedikit remasan dan dibalas oleh Luhan dengan desahan tertahan.

Sehun menyeringai. "Apa kau ingin bermain?"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah memerah. "Yaahh."

Jari panjang dan besarnya melingkari bagian lubang kemerahan di anatara bokongnya. Tangan kanannya mengambil lotion yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur, dia mengoleskan jarinya dengan lotion arbei. Dia langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam pantat Luhan sambil menggumamkan salah satu lagu klasik kesukaannya sedangkan Luhan merintih kesakitan. Dia tidak mempedulikan erangan Luhan dan terus memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam lalu menggerakkankkannya untuk merenggangkan lubangnya yang sangat ketat itu. Astaga, Sehun tidak sabar merasakan penisnya diremas oleh pantat Luhan.

Sambil merenggangkan Luhan, dia menarik resleting celananya.

"A-aku siap... Daddy," rintih Luhan.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia mengeluarkan kemaluannya, memberikan sedikit remasan. Dia lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kehangatan Luhan. Sehun mendesah nikmat sedangkan Luhan mendesah kesakitan. Milik Sehun terlalu besar untuk anusnya yang kecil, Luhan selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia bisa mendapatkan ukuran sebesar itu.

Sehun tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menggerakkan penisnya setelah rasa sakitnya. Sehun meraih leher Luhan, dia menjilatnya dan memberikan beberapa gigitan di sana dan di sini. Dia mengubah arah tusukannya, desahan Luhan semakin nyaring. Dia berbisik, "Bagaimana rasanya, sayang?"

Luhan tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan saat pikirannya kacau akan Sehun. Tetesan saliva keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dia berulang kali menyebut mengeluarkan desahan 'Daddy'

Tidak puas dengan respon Luhan, telapak tangannya meremas kemaluan Luhan. Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar tetapi Luhan tidak keberatan. Jempolnya menekan-nekan ujung penis Luhan. Luhan tidak tahan dia ingin keluar sekarang juga.

Luhan mengeluarkan sperma-nya di tangan Sehun dan di atas seprai tapi Sehun tidak menghentikan gerakannya, dia terus menusuk Luhan dari belakang.

Sehun menggigit bahunya hingga memerah, dia keluar di dalam Luhan. Tubuhnya jatuh mengenai Luhan setelah itu dia tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika Luhan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Daddy?"

Sehun tertidur lelap, wajahnya begitu tenang. Luhan membiarkan Sehun berada di dalamnya, lagi pula rasanya sangat hangat di tambah dengan tubuh Sehun di belakangnya, memeluknya erat dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Luhan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Hujan belum reda di luar sana.

Luhan ikut tertidur. Berpelukan di saat hujan sambil membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

* * *

_Halo ini aku** landmilk**, karena bosan jadi aku ganti penname. so gara2 janjiin buatin fic hunhan buat enjel dan gak pernah ku lunasi yah terpaksa langsung ngetik abis pulang sekolah dan langsung post sekarang padahal besok ujian sekolah orz. For Enjel semoga kau suka kalo jelek harap dimaklumi D":_

_Dan terimakasih banyak buat komentar2 yang mendukung seneng banget baca komentar kalian smua :D kalo ada waktu luang semoga aja aku bisa update lagi. tanpa edit jadi maap aja kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan. _


End file.
